


It's way too early for this shit...

by wormstachefiction



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-29
Updated: 2013-03-29
Packaged: 2017-12-06 20:34:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/739892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wormstachefiction/pseuds/wormstachefiction
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Dean and I are one and the same, Cas is an annoying little shit, and Sam really can't cook. Written because JC told me to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's way too early for this shit...

Dean is not a morning person. The sun is shining, the birds are happy and singing. It's irritating. For as long as he can remember he's been getting up too damn early. So, if he actually has an off day where he's not on a hunt, he likes to sleep in. He likes to revel in getting more than his mandatory four hours. Now, this is all well and good in theory, but when you've got an angel boyfriend who doesn't sleep, it complicates things a bit.  
"Dean...Dean wake up," Castiel whines. Dean lets out an irritable groan in response.  
"Oh, don't be a grump. Sam's been up for an hour already and he's going to make an attempt at breakfast. It should be...interesting." Castiel is all pep. Dean looks at the clock. 7:30am. Oh, it is way too early for this shit. He rolls over, pulling a pillow over his head, which Castiel promptly snatches away.  
"Why, Cas? I really want to know why you do this to me every time I've got the chance to sleep in." Dean slurs out sleepily.  
"I'm bored." Castiel says, and it's not so much a complaint as it is a statement of fact.  
Dean want's to stay in bed. Oh, does he want to stay in bed. But he knows, from too much experience, that Castiel won't stop the harassment until he's vertical. So he heaves himself upright, eyes still shut, and stretches. Every muscle in his body aches, from his neck down to his legs.  
"Ya know, it wouldn't kill ya to let me sleep til 9. Just once." Dean says, mid stretch. He opens his eyes slowly, letting them focus. Castiel is grinning ear to ear.  
"It should be illegal for someone to be so happy this early in the morning." Dean says as he throws the blankets off, heaving his legs off the edge of the bed. He stands, grabs his robe off of the chair beside the bed, and wraps himself in it. He slumps, still half asleep, out of his room and toward the kitchen. Castiel, still grinning wide as ever, follows. In the kitchen he finds Sam, who's making what appear to be slaughtered pancakes. Sam takes one look at Dean and notes his obvious state of annoyance.  
"Mornin', sunshine." Sam says mockingly, with a smirk on his face.  
"Can it, Sammy. It's way too early to deal with your smartass already." Dean snaps. He takes a mug from the cupboard and fills it with coffee. Even as he takes a sip, he knows this won't be enough to wake him up and drag him out of this funk. So he sets the mug down and starts patting the pockets on his robe where he always keeps a pack of cigarettes handy. Empty, and he knows before he even turns around where they've disappeared to. Castiel is leaning casually against the counter, small green and white box in hand.  
"Ha ha, very funny. Give 'em to me." Dean says, not amused in the least. Castiel grins and bolts around to the other side of the counter, eyes glinting in invitation for Dean to chase him. The way Dean glares at Castiel, well, let's just say that the phrase "if looks could kill" has nothing on Dean Winchester.  
"Cas, give me the cigarettes or I swear..." Dean says low and dangerous. Castiel tosses the pack of cigarettes across the counter, seeing that his boyfriend obviously wasn't going to play games today. Dean snatches the pack off the counter and turns to go outside. Of course he can't smoke inside, wouldn't want to ruin Sammy's precious books.  
"You're awfully cranky this morning, Dean. Maybe you should've gotten a little more sleep." Castiel calls, barely suppressing a snicker. Don't turn around. Just walk away, Dean thinks. As he nears the door he can her the men in the kitchen burst into laughter. He steps outside, taking out a cigarette and lighting it. The sun is shining, and the birds are happy and singing. It's irritating. Dean is not a morning person.


End file.
